Max and the Flock on Valium
by luvin'-music
Summary: "Okay, I'm about to tell you something I've never told anyone... I. Love. Iggy... And I have the perfect plan to see if Iggy likes me back." Ella's plan goes horribly wrong. How is Valium involved? And how does the flock get ahold of it? Funny Eggy!


**Hey, guys! So this is my version of what would happen if Ella got the flock high off of Valium. All to figure out if Iggy likes her... Oh, what the heart makes us do. O.o **

**P.S. I know that Valium doesn't work if it is drunk in a liquid. Let's just pretend it does for the sake of this oneshot, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, Ella wouldn't have left, and they would've gotten together a _lot_ sooner!**

* * *

><p>Ella POV<p>

Okay, I'm about to tell you something I've never told anyone. Not even Max or our mom. But you have to SWEAR not to tell anyone, or I will have Angel at you! Got it? Alright, here it goes:

I. Love. Iggy.

And I don't mean the kind of love that parents call 'crushes'. I'm talking the head-over-heals, oh-my-gosh-I'm-in-love kind of love. And no offense, but you guys really aren't helping with all your Niggy talk. I mean, I'm not really that worried, seeing as Nudge has a crush on this guy that goes to my school. (How do I know? I'll never tell! Okay... I asked Angel.) No, I'm not worried when it comes to Nudge. Iggy, on the other hand, I am extremely worried about! I mean, he seems to fall for the first girl he gets described to about. But on other occasions, it seems like he's sort of flirting with me. It's all confusing and annoying!

So, now I have this plan to see if Iggy likes me back. I mean really likes me back. The answer: Valium. Why not? It seemed to work for Max and Fang. Who's to say it won't work for me?

So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to make some lemonade especially for Iggy, mixing it up with some Valium. Then, I'm going to give it to him before dinner, since the flock is gone flying right now, and I'm going to ask him if he likes me. I know, good idea, right? It's error-proof.

And if your wondering how I'm going to make sure the rest of the flock won't touch it, well, like I said, they're out flying. They won't be back for hours, so there's nothing to worry about on that front. See? Error-proof.

I walked over to the kitchen. Time to make some lemonade.

Max POV

(Half-an-hour later)

Ah. There's nothing better then fighting with your family. And it's so much better when one of the flock members is your boyfriend. We played wing-tag (Fang and I made it so if you tag the other person, you had to try to kiss them, too. I made extra hard for him, don't worry.), practiced maneuvers, and just had plain old flock fun! So now, we're all back in mom's house, getting something to eat. Hey, flying's hungry work. Right when I opened the fridge, I found some delicious-looking lemonade, right there on the top shelf. Huh, mom must have made it before she left. I grabbed it. "Who wants lemonade?" I called back to the flock.

"Me!" they called back.

Fang grabbed cups and I started pouring. Once the whole flock had their drinks, we chugged it down like it was nobody's business.

"NO!" cried a voice behind us.

I turned to see Ella, eyes wide, staring at the lemonade on the counter and the cups in our hands. "What?" I asked. "There's plenty for everyone!"

That's when I started to feel loopy.

Ella POV

Oh. Crap!

I had just heard Max and the flock rummaging in the kitchen when it finally clicked that they were back from flying. And they were _in the kitchen!_

I jumped up from my bed and ran into the kitchen. "NO!" I screamed in panic.

Too late.

Max turned to me. I looked at her cup, then to the lemonade, then back at the cup. "What? There's plenty for everyone!" she responded, confused.

That's when the 'fun' began.

Max started giggling, playing with Fang's leather jacket. Fang started twirling Max in the air, like those cheesy old movies. Nudge started chasing Gazzy around the house, screaming, "I LOVE YOU GAZZY! GIVE ME A KISS!" Gazzy ran away screaming, "HEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEE!" Poor Gazzy. Angel was dancing with her bear Celeste as if he were a real person. Weird...

I looked for Iggy. Ah, there he was, dancing around in the corner of the room, listening to his iPod. I walked over to him slowly, building up my courage. When I reached him, I poked him in the shoulder, making him jump and whirl around, pulling out his earphones. "Who did that?" he asked, looking in my direction.

I giggled. "Sorry, Iggy. I just wanted to sa-"

"Ella!" he yelled. "My favorite girl!"

Did he just say 'favorite girl'? My cheeks reddened. "Um, yeah. Anyway, can I ask-"

"Let's dance!" he said, sticking an earphone back in his ear while handing one to me. I took it, smiling wide. This means something, right?

For the next hour or so, we danced like crazy idiots while the flock ran around, jumped on the walls, rocked out air guitar style. Finally, I started to see people coming out of their stupor.

No, no! I thought, suddenly panicked. I completely forgot about why I did this in the first place! Quickly, I turned to Iggy, who was also starting to come out. "Iggy, can I ask you something?" I asked quickly.

He looked in my general direction, smiling dumbly. Good, he wasn't back to reality yet. "Sure, what?"

"Iggy, do yo-"

"Who the heck put _Valium_ into our systems?" Max shouted behind me. That got Iggy out of his stupor. _Thanks, sis,_ I thought. I turned to Max, who was growling suspiciously at everyone. When her eyes were on mine, I made myself look like I was dazed. "_Who?_" she demanded once again.

I looked at Total, who hadn't had any lemonade. "It was him!" I screamed. "I saw him do it!" Okay, I know that was mean (not to mention a tad unlikely), but if you were me, and the only other option was Max's wrath, you'd do the same!

It worked, to my utter amazement. Maybe some of the drug was still in her system? Either way, Max and the flock all turned evilly to Total, who gave a startled _yelp! _and ran out of the room. They followed, including Iggy. I sighed. Now I'm never going to know if Iggy likes me! Why is life so-

Iggy ran into the room and kissed me right on the mouth, making my heart beat rapidly as my eyes widened in shock. It was short-lived, though, as I kissed him back, running my hands through his hair, savoring the feel of his strawberry-blonde locks beneath my fingers. He broke away, his blind eyes shining as they stared eerily into mine. "Was that what you wanted to know?"

I nodded, then knowing he wouldn't see it, said breathlessly, "Yes."

He winked then ran out to chase Total.

I smiled to myself, touching my lips with a dumb grin on my face. Love sure is sweet!

My excitement was short-lived, though, as soon as mom entered the house, her angry voice echoing throughout the house: "Where's my extra Valium?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all! What do you think? Hate? Like? Iffy-iffy? Please review! <strong>


End file.
